Tentomon (Koushiro Izumi)
|-|Koushiro and Tentomon= |-|Koushiro (02)= |-|Koushiro (Tri)= |-|Motimon= |-|Kabuterimon= |-|MegaKabuterimon= |-|HerculesKabuterimon= Summary Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Tentomon are two of the main protagonists from Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, and Digimon Adventure Tri. Koushiro is the brains of the Chosen Children, constantly analyzing the world around him and quickly making accurate inferences on the nature of the Digital World. However, his social skills are lacking due to his preference for computers over people. Tentomon is a very polite Digimon, being the only one of the Chosen Children Digimon to use honorifics for his partner and others. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 7-A | 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Koushiro Izumi/Izzy | Mochimon/Motimon | Tentomon | Kabuterimon, AtlurKabuterimon/Megakabuterimon | Herakle Kabuterimon/HerculesKabuterimon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male | Genderless, but referred to as Male Age: 10 (Adventure), 13 (02), 16 (Tri) | Unknown Classification: Chosen Child, Crest Bearer of Knowledge | Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Electricity Manipulation, Flight | All previous abilities amplified | All previous abilities amplified | All previous abilities amplified Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Has shown to be on par with Agumon and Gabumon) | Large Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to Meramon who could vaporize a lake) | Galaxy level (Easily defeated Vademon who could create and stabilize a Galaxy sized realm. Overpowered Meicoomon Ultimate with ease. Comparable to WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon) | At least Galaxy level (Comparable to Vikemon and Rosemon. Easily stopped an attack from an bloodlusted WarGreymon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Agumon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Equal to other Champion Digimon such as Tyrannomon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to Angemon) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Should be in the same speed tier as Metalgreymon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Comparable to WarGreymon) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ | Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: Large Building level+ (Scaling with Agumon) | Large Mountain level+ (Tanked hits from File Island Adult level Digimon) | Galaxy level (LadyDevimon hurt herself by hitting him) | At least Galaxy level Stamina: High Range: Melee Range, A few meters with projectiles | A few kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Koushiro's Digivice and Laptop which has data on nearly every digimon Intelligence: Koushiro is a genius who he was able to casually hack into government satellites and other machines before he entered his teens. In Tri, he built a machine that was able to transmit Digimon from the real world to computers and able to see where Digimon could appear in a single night. Tentomon is an intelligent and curious Digimon, much like his human partner, being able to converse with Koushiro for long periods when most others would be off-put by his techno-babble. Weaknesses: Will devolve if he uses up too much energy or is gravely injured in a fight. Koushiro is not physically gifted and is virtually helpless in a fist fight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Tentomon * Super Shocker: Shoots a bolt of electricity from its antennas. * Rhino Spin: '''Flips over and spins on its back while charged with electricity. * '''Dynamo Spin: '''While flying, spins forward and electrocutes foes * '''Shock Jaw: '''Spins in an upward-diagonal motion at the foe's jaw, etc. and electrocutes them. * '''Tai Atari: '''Tackles the enemy. '''Kabuterimon * Electro Shocker: Fires a ball of electricity at the enemy. * Beetle Horn: Impales foe with horn. * Blink Thrust: '''Sends blades of air at the foe from his horn or claws. * '''Danger Sting: '''Grabs hold of an enemy to electrocute it. * '''Electric Storm: Crouches and radiates electricity. MegaKabuterimon * Horn Buster: Blasts fire from rear end and rockets at the enemy, slamming into it with horn, or fires a beam from its horn. * Electro Shocker: Gathers electricity in horn, then shoots a ball of lightning. * Rhino Charge: Lowers its horn and charges the enemy, flipping them into the air. * Lightning Wave: Summons a series of lightning bolts that strike around it. * Rocket Butt: Maintains altitude by igniting the thrusters in its rear. * Ground Circuit: Slams the ground with its electrified fists. HerculesKabuterimon * Giga Blaster: '''Fires an extremely powerful energy beam from its horn. * '''Mega Electro Shocker: '''Shoots one or more spheres of electricity from its four arms. * '''Horn Buster Kai: '''Rams the enemy with its electrified horn. * '''Giant Scissors: '''Attacks with the giant pincers on its head. '''Key: Tentomon | Kabuterimon | MegaKabuterimon | HerculesKabuterimon Note: This profile covers Tentomon as he appears in Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Information Users Category:Light Users Category:Chosen Children Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Scientists Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Orphans Category:Insects Category:Hackers Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Law Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3